


Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Series: The 5 Blue Lion Love Languages [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And Lots of It, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Love, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reader Is My Unit | Byleth, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: In which your (Byleth's) love language is words of affirmation.Dedue is a man of few words. He tries to change that for you.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth, Dedue Molinaro/Reader
Series: The 5 Blue Lion Love Languages [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787353
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> YES HELLO MY NAME IS MOMO AND I'M STEPPING INTO FE3H TERRITORY FOR THE FIRST TIME
> 
> I completed the Blue Lions route recently and I HAD to write about the in-game husband I chose. It was a joy getting to know him more throughout the game.
> 
> This fic is the first of my 5 Blue Lion Love Languages series, and my first FE3H fic. Enjoy!

It’s a quiet night in Garreg Mach, a rare occasion in the midst of war. Dimitri has finally given in to accept the help of you and Dedue, as the two of you have seen him work himself to the bone to the point where it isn’t healthy. Between you and Dedue, the work divided up evenly and you both decide to complete everything in your personal quarters.

Besides Dimitri, nobody really knows about the two of you courting each other. You could never forget the feeling of seeing him once again on the battlefield. At first, you thought you saw a ghost. He hasn’t told anyone how he managed to survive the last five years. Whatever the case, your victory at the fortress felt sweeter than usual, and you both could finally share each other’s feelings. It’s hard to be together during these desperate times, but your relationship with Dedue is part of what’s keeping you going.

You’re just about done for the night. You turn from your desk to glance at Dedue, who just so happens to be looking back from your bed.

“You were staring?” you ask.

He immediately looks back down at the stack of papers on his lap. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help but notice your diligence. It’s...cute.”

Dedue is not a man of many words, and you’ve accepted that. You hear the occasional praise on the battlefield, or in the kitchen when you’re both scheduled to work together. He could say that to his other colleagues, though. This is the first time in a while you’ve heard something more tailored to you, something that makes you blush.

“I’m just doing my job,” you say humbly. “You’re doing the same thing.”

“I was not. I couldn’t help but be distracted by you. Forgive me. His Majesty would be disappointed.”

You sigh, fondly approaching him and taking the paperwork from his lap. There are only a few corrections to make upon flipping through the reports, which you do in a matter of minutes before returning to him. He says nothing before you straddle his lap and he places his large hands on your waist.

“We’re all done now,” you say. 

“Thank you for catching my mistakes. You’re quite attentive, even at this hour.”

Leaning into his touch, you can’t help but smile as you slide your hands up his torso and squeeze his broad shoulders. “You’re full of compliments tonight.”

Dedue holds you closer, wrapping his arms around you. While he doesn’t say much, he knows exactly how to touch you, how to make your body warm with an action so subtle. “Mercedes pointed out how I don’t acknowledge you enough between battles. It is my understanding that this is ideal in a partner.”

His thoughtfulness tightens your chest. You give him a kiss, lifting a hand to hold his cheek and look into his eyes. Years of unrest and injury seem to have hardened his demeanor exponentially, but you can still see the softness in his gaze, the warmth he wants to give you. One of your hopes after the war is that more people can see that same softness in him and the rest of the people of Duscur.

“It depends amongst partners,” you explain. “Mercedes is right, though. And I’m glad you’re trying.”

He smiles. You have the luxury of seeing him smile more often than others. Every time he does, it validates your decision to be with him. “I want to make you happy, even in the face of turmoil. If that means speaking more, I will do that for you.”

You kiss him again. It’s unclear how much more he’ll actually speak, especially when he doesn’t say much to begin with. However, it’s the thought that counts, and that already means so much. Dedue kisses you back, bringing you easily to your bed to lay you down and hover over you. You bring your fingers up to his hair, untying it so silver locks brush against your cheeks. He may not use his lips often for talking, but he’s one hell of a kisser.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmurs against your lips. His hands roam your sides, admiring every inch of you as he always does when he spends the night with you. You can’t always wake up next to him, so you value every last second together. He tugs at your shirt and asks quietly, “May I take this off?”

You nod. It takes him a moment to get some of your clothes off. You help him, too, exposing his broad chest and abdomen you love to touch while he makes you feel good with his kisses. His lips fall to your neck, kissing there and making his way down to your breasts, where he gently massages one and sucks your nipple on the other. You moan his name, running his fingers through his hair and pulling with little force.

Dedue kisses his way down when you start lifting your hips in an attempt to grind against him. He takes the initiative and takes off the rest of your clothes, then spreads your legs. It’s no surprise that you’re already wet.

“I need to taste you,” he says with a hint of pleading. He runs his fingers up and down your slick skin and you moan again. “Please.”

You two have done this time again, and Dedue is still caring enough to ask permission. Nodding, you pull his hair again and he groans, knowing full well that you need him just as much as he needs you.

Like everything else about him, his tongue is huge. Each lick is hot and sends waves up your body, sending your head into a frenzy and pushing you to moan even louder. He presses his fingers into your thighs, keeping them apart and making you feel every which way he eats you out. He slips his tongue inside you, catching every last drop of your arousal. It’s everything you need to get off, everything to make you feel so good for only a small amount of time.

Dedue moves his lips up to suck your clit. Your strength clashes with his as you try to press his head between your thighs. He keeps your legs apart to make you feel the stimulation, make you feel his tongue, lips, and hands do everything in their power to make you come.

And you do with ease. You break free from his hold and tremble as you come, pulling his hair as you’re unable to stop moaning. Dedue revels in your orgasm, sucking you dry and cleaning you up like you’re his last meal. Countering your pressed thighs, he pulls them apart again to sit up and get the rest of his own clothes off. In the meantime, you catch your breath and lie limp in bed, ready for more.

You watch Dedue approach you once he’s naked, hard and leaking and hungry for you. He still takes the time to kiss you slowly, to bring you back down from your high so you can feel him all over again. You embrace him, doing your best to wrap your legs around his large frame. 

“I love you,” he says. “There is nowhere else I’d rather be but here.”

Out of everything he’s said so far to you tonight, this hits you the hardest. No matter how many times he tells you, it always feels the same. Your breath hitches as he pushes inside you slowly, letting his verbal declaration of devotion sink deep into your lifeless heart. You’re alive. 

Dedue bottoms out and you take a deep breath. He’s a sizable man and you have to take a moment before you give him the okay to start moving. In that time, you respond alternatively by kissing the scars on his face, murmuring your adoration back to him, and playing with his hair.

“You can move now,” you tell him. “You make me feel so good.”

He answers with a hum, moving slowly and picking up once he feels you squeeze around him for more. Having a neighbor next door doesn’t allow you to make too much noise, but you still moan his name and cry out when he hits that sweet spot inside you. He answers with growls of his own, like he’s hungry for more and only hungry for you. Thrusting deeper, he starts rubbing your clit and stares down at you. Your toes begin to curl, body hot and so close to coming again.

“Come for me,” he says. “Show me how much you need me.”

That small edge of possessiveness is absolutely the kicker to your second orgasm. You turn your head to your pillow to mask your loud cries, squeezing your legs around him and gripping his shoulders as you thrust your hips up and come. Your entire body radiates pleasure, so engrossed in his touches that become erratic and quick until he slams his hips inside you to come, as well. He’s not as loud as you are when he comes, but you can still appreciate those deep, deep groans that make your chest rumble.

Dedue keeps himself inside you for the time being, relaxing his grip and massaging your sides all over again with featherlight kisses. You calm down thanks to him, catching your breath one more time tonight. When you start to feel sticky and uncomfortable, you tap his shoulder and he knows what to do. 

Cleanup is quiet, as usual. You get his and your clothes together before cuddling up to him in your bed, bare and satisfied. 

“I love you,” you murmur with a kiss. “Thank you for being here with me tonight.”

He kisses back and holds you tighter. “I love you, too. I am here tonight for you. And for His Majesty.”

You pause for a second, then begin to giggle. As tired as you are, Dedue still manages to amuse you.

“What? Did I say something funny?”

You momentarily bury your head in his chest to get out your laughter before looking back up. “I just knew that you’d mention Dimitri at some point while we’re in bed together.”

“Ah. He’s not a welcome subject while we’re intimate. I’m sorry.”

You shake your head, still smiling. “You’re devoted to be by his side. I understand.”

“I’m devoted to you, too.”

Your body warms and you fall asleep feeling loved more than ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of posting, I've only completed the Blue Lions route of the game. Please refrain from commenting spoilers for the other routes. Thank you!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and Duscur flowers are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr](https://peachofwork.tumblr.com/)


End file.
